


Movies and Date

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Movies and Date

They always watch movies together.  
It defines their relationship.  
They had bonded over movies.  
They both hsd problems sleeping.  
So one night,Bruce made tea.  
And they watched movies until they fell asleep.  
It is their tradition now.  
Every time Clint comes home from a mission,  
They watch a movie together.

This also becomes their date night.  
They do this twice a month.   
Sometimes Bruce would cook a meal and they would relax.  
Sometimes instead of a movie, they watched sitcoms.  
They both did not care.   
As long as they got to spend time with each other.


End file.
